Guan Xing/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guan Xing. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I fight on in the name of my father!" *"May my performance instill fear in the enemy!" *"I don't want things to end just yet... What am I to do?" *"That was a well-earned victory." *"Where did I go wrong?" *"They caught us completely off-guard... I need to figure out how to deal with this." *"I suppose this was trying to be an ambush..." *"There's nothing more I can do here. I shall withdraw from this battle." *"I still have some fight left in me yet..." *"We have captured this position." *"The timing is right to commence an attack." *"We must do everything we can to defend this position." *"A most intriguing officer... I shall give pursuit." *"Our allies are engaging the enemy over there... Perhaps we should head that way too." *"That location looks interesting... Let's capture it." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Your skills are very impressive... Well done." *"You... come here to help me? I thank you." *"I am curious where you obtained such skill. I shall be watching you more." *"I fear I am in trouble... Please assist." *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"I can now see why Father gets his nickname..." *"Father, you came... I am grateful." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Brother." *"I've always relied on you, ever since we were children." *"Let us fight alongside one another, Brother." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Suo." *"Great work, Suo. Father will be most impressed." *"Suo, you came... I am very glad to see you." *"Zhang Bao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You never fail to impress... Great work, Zhang Bao." *"My apologies for burdening you... I still have much to learn." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Yinping." *"Father would be very proud of you, Yinping." *"Yinping, lend me a hand. We can get through this if we work together." *"Allow me to be your opponent." *"You are alone? Is that some kind of new tactic?" *"Your skills are very impressive... I wish to fight you again." *"My mind... is completely blank... This must be the end..." *"There is no escape!" *"I see your weak point!" *"May my blade be true!" *"Your form is filled with holes!" *"I can anticipate your moves!" *"Let's see how you like this!" *"That went well!" *"That's not going to happen!" *"I was careless..." Ambition Mode *"I shall do my best." *"I won't allow you to set foot in this place." *"I am here to protect you." *"I shall protect you." *"Take this, it will help you recover." *"You're wounded... Use this, it will help." *"Could you please lend me a hand?" *"Good timing. I need you to lend me a hand." *"Thank you for your assistance..." *"You saved me... Thank you." *"I cannot allow anyone to pass..." *"This is the best time to execute this strategy..." *"I want to see your true strength." *"Guan Xing, at your service." *"I must do what is necessary to win..." *"In order to get things done, one must commit themselves both mentally and physically." *"You have impressed me with your skills... Please allow me to accompany you." *"I am drawn in by your strength. I with to fight alongside you." *"It is an honor to face you like this,Father... I hope to not disappoint you." *"Brother, you have always looked out for me. Let me show you how much I've improved over the years!" *"There is no need to hold back, Brother." *"I am not the child you think me to be. I shall prove this to you." *"I know how strong you are, sister... I will not go easy on you." *"Father, you are indeed the God of War... When will I ever reach your level?" *"You are still stronger than me, Brother. I will be sure to win against you next time." *"Suo... You have become very strong. I have nothing left to teach you." *"I don't blame you for worrying about me... I still have much to learn." *"I cannot even defeat my sister... I must train harder." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I will do all I can to achieve victory." *"Yes... I will do my best." *"Let's go, Kiyomasa." *"I went out for a walk alone and got lost. As I tried to get back, I was attacked by horrors and demons... you know what, I think I've got stronger..." *"I was invited to go out with the others. They said it was training to learn how to act like a normal person, but all of them ended up sighing for some reason..." Category:Quotes